


Life

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when they film the scene in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: I am in no way defending this, I am in no way proud of this, I am in no way trying to justify this, and I am in no way promoting any of this. I have a terrible garbage mind and couldn't stop thinking about this. I wish my brain wasn't like this, but it is. 
> 
> Please, PLEASE heed the warnings.

It begins when they film the elevator scene. Frank says nothing of it, when they all grab at Chris and hold him down. Chris is such a talented actor, he's playing it a bit too well. The pained grunts and the screams are like music to Frank's ears. He briefly notes that he's a real-life Brock Rumlow before grabbing at the magnetic cuff prop and throwing it to the mark. Chris' hands are up against the wall of the "elevator" and the extras and stunt doubles are all taking a go at him. 

Grillo stands back, waiting for his cue. Once Chris has fought off all the extras, Grillo moves in, grabbing his baton prop and jabbing it into Chris' side a little too hard. Chris' shout of pain is a little too real, and he winks at Grillo to let him know he's okay. 

Well, how can he resist  _that_.

Chris is too much like Steve. He's way too sweet and way too innocent and works the "wide-eyed puppy dog" thing  _way_ too easily. Even when they are all hanging out at a bar, he's buying them all drinks, making sure everyone's okay, blushing at every advance from men and women alike. Then it comes to Sebastian, whom Chris always blushes around. It's perfect casting, really. 

"Cut!"

Grillo realizes he's been staring at Chris' crotch for about five minutes straight. He looks around at the cameramen and the Russos, who have their arms folded over their chests. Chris laughs and says, "What're you zoning out about? C'mon, Grillo! Get it together!" He jokes, causing most of the crew to laugh.

"My bad," Grillo says, holding his hands up. "Let's start again."

They finish the scene and Chris waves to Grillo, walking back to his trailer in that tight, dark blue suit that accentuates the line of his back and the curve of his ass and the muscle and thickness of his thighs. Grillo doesn't even try to hide his staring. 

"Grillo, what the hell?" calls out one of the extras, Jonah. "That shoot was perfect until you-"

Jonah stops and looks in the same direction Frank is staring in. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Frank doesn't stop staring at Chris' backside as he talks with the directors. 

"Yeah, he's hot, but you can't just stop filming to stare at him."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all," says another extra, Alec, from behind Jonah. "I've caught myself staring at him a ton of times this week. That costume is a thing of beauty."

"Same," Peter, another extra, says. 

Chris walks away from the directors and walks out of Grillo's line of sight. He turns back and faces the group of extras that's formed around him. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm gonna do everything in my power to hit that."

"You'll have to beat me to it, bro." Peter chuckles. "You're too old. And I know Evans is curious." 

"So, if he's curious, why the hell would he not want someone experienced?" Grillo frowns. "Plus, you're Asian, Petey. Probably gotta small dick."

The group laughs and Peter frowns. "Probably bigger than you. And my ass is ten times nicer."

"That's true," Diego, the Brazilian extra says from behind Peter. "I'm looking at it right now. It's a thousand times nicer than yours, Frank."

"Fuck off, Rio."

"Are you ever gonna get tired of calling me cities in Brazil?"

"'Fraid not, Sao Paulo."

"Can you think of anything other than Rio, Sao Paulo, and Belo?"

"There are other cities in Brazil besides those?"

Diego rolls his eyes as the group laughs. He says something in Portuguese and the group calms down. 

"Sorry for freezing up there, guys. Got caught staring at Chris' dick, I guess."

"I don't blame you," Jake, the youngest extra, says. "I can't stop staring at him, it's fucking unfair."

"He's too damn sweet, too. Makes me fuckin' dream of seeing him choke on cock," says Adam, the oldest but buffest of the extras. 

"I bet he's a dick pig," Frank says. "Secretly, all he does is suck dick. Bet he can't get enough."

"Bet he begs for it. No way a boy that sexy can be anything but a complete slut." Peter moves his hand to his crotch nonchalantly. Alec slaps his arm.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Peter scoffs. "As if the idea doesn't make you hard, asshole."

Frank looks around at all the extras. There's at least nine, including Grillo there's ten, and he suddenly has an idea.

"...You guys wanna find out if he's a dick pig?"

"What?" Jonah asks.

"We're all going to the bar tonight, right?" Grillo asks the group. They all nod. Grillo smirks. "I have a...  _special helper_ that I bet will be able to help us get Chris a little loose."

"What are you gettin' at, Frank?" Adam asks wearily. 

Frank looks around at them all. "Guys. That man is a nice and sweet and honest man, I know. But he's the sexiest fucker I've ever laid eyes on, I'm willing to bet the rest of you are in the same boat, too. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was a virgin."

They're all staring at him.

"I'm just saying. We might be able to get him a little...  _looser_ and maybe open him up to some... possibilities?"

Jake, the young one, rolls his eyes. "You wanna drug him, don't you?"

"No, not necessarily."

The entire groups gives him a collective knowing look.

Frank holds his hands up. "Fine, ya got me. But you're all nasty, sick fuckers who are thinking the same thing. And I bet you'd all take a turn. And I bet you'd like to be rough with him, too."

Jonah looks back at the group, then at Frank. "Well, you got  _me_. If you're doin' it, I'll help. I have some supplies."

The group seems to lighten up, all looking at each other and nodding slightly. 

"So, we doin' this, or not?" Adam asks. 

"If you're all in. It's all or nothing. Hands?"

Every hand goes up.

Frank smiles. "It's settled, then. We'll take him into the bathroom?"

"Seems dirty." Diego shakes his head. "Someone could walk in, too."

"We'll have someone guard the door. Pool enough money together, maybe bribe them with a turn on Chris," Alex suggests. 

Frank stares at him, then extends out a hand for Alec to shake. "I like the way you think."

"Tonight?" Frank asks again. There's a collected nod from the group.

"Maybe we'll get Sebastian to help us," Peter comments. "He's always staring at Chris."

"Chris is always staring back. Definitely has a crush."

"My sick mind is loving this."

* * *

 Turns out, tricking Chris is way easier than Frank thought. 

Frank lured him in with a friendly conversation about their characters. 

"I love Brock. I know he's a villain, I know he's a Nazi. I know he's shitty. But he's ruthless. I'm tired of playing a good guy."

Chris arches his brow and takes a sip of his drink. He's wearing skin-tight dark blue jeans and a tight white Henley. He looks absolutely gorgeous, and Frank can't wait to see him destroyed. "You play good guys?"

Frank playfully punches Chris and laughs. "Sometimes! We don't all play the good guy like you do."

Chris blushes. "I played a villain in Scott Pilgrim. Fierce People, too."

"Yeah, because people saw either of those movies," Grillo says sarcastically. 

Chris blushes harder. "I know. I'm a shitty actor."

"No, you're not. You're the perfect actor to play Steve."

"He's a tough character to play. I want to make him a good man that isn't boring. I'm afraid of him being boring."

"He's in no way boring, Chris. My kids fuckin' love you." Grillo feels a tinge of guilt at the fact that he's a father that's about to lead a gangbang on his kids' favorite superhero. He might turn himself in.

"That's flattering. I feel useless sometimes."

 _God dammit, Chris_.

"You're not." 

"I know, but... I bet Captain America doesn't have an anxiety disorder."

"I bet he does. And I bet he has PTSD and depression and all sorts of problems, because he might be perfect, but he's still human." Frank claps a hand on Chris' shoulder. He glances back at the table of extras watching them closely. Sebastian is with them, but they're barely paying him any attention. 

"I bet he needs some help to forget, too," Frank says, digging into his pocket and pulling out a couple of tablets.

Chris' eyes go wide. "Frank, what-"

"Trust me, Evans. You look stressed."

"Frank, I don't know."

"It's nothing bad," Frank lies, "it's just a little something to help you relax. I promise, you'll be fine. Trust me."

Chris stares at the pills in Grillo's hand, then looks up at him. "I... I don't know."

"You want me to take one to prove to you it's okay?" Frank offers. One of them is a mint tic-tac, which he brought specifically to help convince Chris. 

Chris nods sheepishly and Frank carefully identifies the glossy coat of the tic-tac, popping it into his mouth and swallowing it. 

"You only took one," Chris says.

"I'm not stressed. I don't need that many. You do."

Chris' body language is tight; he looks like he's on high alert. "I guess I could take a couple."

Frank smiles and drops a couple pills into Chris' palm. All it'll take is a couple of pills to get Chris loose, but the initial effect of this drug is to make the recipient feel euphoric, then it hits them hard. But Chris is right where Frank wants him.

The night progresses quickly from there; Chris is laughing and smiling and dancing to the music in his seat before he knows it. 

Frank offers Chris his palm. "You want some more?"

"Fuck yeah!" Chris says, laughing loudly. "What is this? It's amazing!"

"Just a little feel-good medicine, Evans."

Evans laughs way too hard. "I meant this song, dumbass!"

Frank laughs and glances around. Chris closes his eyes and is pumping his chest to the beat of the song, tossing his head side to side, snapping his fingers. Frank quickly drops the remainder of the pills in Chris' drink. Chris doesn't even open his eyes, just grabs his drink and tosses it back, swallowing all the pills in one go.

"C'mon, let's dance, Frank! Come on!"

"Okay, man!"

Chris grabs Frank and pulls him to the dance floor. Frank looks back at the group, and makes eyes contact with Peter. Peter nods.

"I think it's time, boys."

The group nods, but Sebastian quirks a brow. "Time for what?"

Peter and Adam glance at each other. "Uh. You'll... find out later. We'll come get you. We promise."

Sebastian rolls his eyes and takes out his phone. "Whatever."

Meanwhile, Frank is watching Chris' hips swaying as he dances. Once again, he finds himself entranced by it. Chris can't dance very well, but his hips move well enough, and his ass jiggles with every move he makes.

Frank throws all reserve out the window and reaches down, grabbing Chris' ass as hard as he can. Chris jumps and spins around, his face heating up to his eyes. "Frank-"

Frank's hands are still all over Chris' eyes. "Fuck, you're sexy."

Chris is blushing. He smiles. "Frank..."

"C'mon, baby."

Chris brings up his hand and bites his fingernail. "I don't know..."

"Come on. Dance with me."

Chris stares at him for a minute, then turns around. He backs up and Frank's arms go to Chris' waist, grinding against his ass. Chris hangs onto Frank's hands around his waist and moves with him, but his movements are losing any sort of grace they had.

"Frank," Chris calls over the loud music. Frank doesn't hear him, and instead yanks Chris' head back and attaches his lips to Chris' neck. Chris' skin is hot and he's sweating, his scent is intoxicating, and the way he's shaking is perfection in Frank's arms.

Frank's erection is nearly bulging out of his pants. Chris' jeans are so tight that Frank can push his bulge almost right between Chris' cheeks. He's grinding so hard into Chris he's afraid he's being too rough, but then he remembers what's going to happen soon and he stops caring. He bites down on Chris' neck and feels the vibration of Chris' moan.

"Frrrrank..." Chris slurs. He's going limp in Frank's arms and Frank knows it's gonna be time, soon enough. Peter comes up to them and gets into Frank's ear, saying, "We're ready to go, whenever he is."

Frank nods and Peter disappears toward the bathroom. Frank turns Chris around and sees Chris' face. It's read and his mouth is open and his eyes are wide and he's just  _gone_. He neck is already bruised from Frank's hickies and he's already a messy, beautiful sight.

"Fran...k... Irron't feel so good..."

"It's just the drug, buddy."

"Frrrr...rrank..."

"I got you, bud."

"I need... to go..."

"That's not in the cards tonight."

Chris squints and blinks. "Wha-?"

"I have other plans for you."

"Frank..."

Frank grabs Chris' arm and pulls him through the crowd of dancing people. Chris stumbles after him, until they break away from the crowd and Chris pummels into the wall. "Frannnk, I need tcho goooo..."

"Come on, baby."

Frank grabs his arm and pulls him into the long hallway leading to the bathroom door. There are two large men guarding the door. Frank nods at the gentlemen as he approaches. 

"He ready?" One of the guards asks. 

Frank nods. "Will either of you boys be taking a turn in exchange for this favor?"

They both look at each other. "Probably when you're all done. When he's nice and ruined."

Frank smirks. "I'm glad we found you guys."

Chris shakes his head. "Whadduryew talkin' about?"

The guards open the door to the bathroom and Frank pulls Chris inside.

* * *

Frank pushes Chris into Adam's grip. Adam grabs Chris' ass roughly and kneads it. Chris' arms are heavy but he pushes against Adam regardless.

"Wha-"

Adam yanks down Chris' jeans and slaps Chris' ass with all his strength. Chris screams, going to the tips of his toes and trying to push himself away from Adam. Adam keeps Chris tight in his grasp and kneads Chris' cheeks apart, groping Chris' ass hard and slapping it, relishing in the way the cheeks jiggle.

This is met with hooping and hollering from the crowd. Chris begins to shake, finally noticing the crowd of familiar faces around him.

"What's-"

Adam grabs Chris' arms and yanks them behind his back. Adam is five inches taller than Chris, built like a brick house, and devilishly handsome.  Chris might've been attracted to him, normally. But Adam grips his arms tight and allows Jake, the young one, to tie a black rope around Chris' wrists tight enough to make Chris whine in pain.

Adam proceeds to force his tongue into Chris' mouth. Chris struggles against him, his entire body tightening up, his mouth trying to close, but then Adam's hand goes to Chris' chin and grips it tight enough to make Chris cry out and let Adam's tongue push deep into Chris' mouth. Chris struggles, trying to move away from Adam's mouth, but Adam holds him in place. Adam reaches down and gropes Chris' pec, finding his nipple in covered in cloth and pinching it hard, twisting it and spanking Chris' ass hard at the same time. 

He pushes Chris down to the ground, who lands with a crack on his shoulder. Adam yanks down his pants and pulls out his cock, and Chris blinks. He glances around and all the men in the room are staring at him.

Chris' head is spinning and his eyes are going in and out of focus. "Pllleeease... dooon't dddo thisss..."

Frank looms over him. "You're too sexy. We're gonna have so much fun."

Chris' body runs cold. "Don't."

Frank reaches down and grabs the hem of Chris' shirt. He pulls up on it, directly up onto Chris' neck, cutting off his airway. Chris chokes and struggles, trying to get ahold of himself, until he feels a tear and he drops to the ground, his skin connecting with the cold stone surface. 

Adam steps forward, looming over Chris. He yanks Chris up by the hair, then arches his neck. "You bite me, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

Chris can barely control his arms, everything feels like lead, and then Adam's stuffs his cock into Chris' throat, but Chris gags and coughs and protests, yanking his head away. 

"Ssstop... I've never-"

Adam ignores him and yanks his head back again, this time, instead of shoving his cock in, he shoves two fingers into Chris' mouth, pushing them down into Chris' throat. Chris coughs around them, gagging and choking.

"Oh, fuck, those  _noises_ ," one of the men says. 

"Where's your bag, Jonah?" Frank says. Jonah steps out of the circle of men and kicks the bag toward Frank. Adam is preoccupied with holding Chris' neck in place as he plunges his fingers knuckle deep into Chris' mouth, swishing them around in Chris' throat. 

"You got a gag of some sort in here?" Frank asks, zipping open the bag and fishing around in it.

"Spider gag should be right in there," Jonah says. 

Frank grabs it and tosses it to Adam. Adam catches it with one hand, but doesn't put it on Chris yet. 

"Turn him this way," Frank instructs. Adam swirls Chris around, holding him in place. Adam is on his knees now and Chris is lying on his stomach. Adam kneels and pulls Chris between his thighs, propping him up so he can see what Frank is pulling out.

Frank first pulls out a riding crop, tossing it on the ground next to Adam. He also pulls out a long black bar with two cuffs on each end. He pulls out a long wang of some sort that Chris has no idea what the purpose of it is. 

Chris can't find it in himself to struggle. He opens his mouth to say something, and at that point Adam covers his mouth with the spider gag. It bites into Chris' gums and lips and he whines as Adam tightens it and secures it around his head.

Frank reaches down and grabs at Chris' belt. Chris twists his hips, shaking his head pathetically at Frank. He blinks away tears from his eyes and Frank smiles sadly.

"You're too sexy, baby."

Chris frowns and cries out, but then Adam flips him around and Chris' head is stuffed right down onto Adam's crotch. Adam yanks his head back and pushes his cock into Chris' mouth. Chris cries out in protest but is quickly silenced when Adam's cock enters his throat.

"Fuck yeah, fuck his throat," Diego says off to the side.

Frank has Chris' jeans halfway down his thighs, and he calls to the other men, "Gather 'round, boys! Come take a look at this hole."

Chris' hole is nearly hairless and looks tight and inviting. It's beautiful, really, and Chris tries to clench his ass to hide it, but Frank is spreading his cheeks and won't allow Chris to hide at this point. The crowd of men cheers; Chris shivers, feeling exposed and dirty and disgusting. He coughs when Adam plunges back into his throat, bucking his hips up against Chris' face, his chin connecting with Adam's sac each time.

Frank sticks one finger in his mouth and pushes it against Chris' hole. Chris moans, kicking his legs out, trying to connect with someone. 

"Don't fight it, Chris," Adam warns, pausing his thrusts with Chris' face buried in his crotch. Chris glances up and his eyes are red. Adam shakes his head. "Don't fight it. It's happening, whether you like it or not."

Chris whimpers when Frank brushes his tongue over his hole, barely touching it, then suddenly Frank's tongue is deep inside Chris' hole and Chris groans around the cock in his throat. The noises from the crowd make him shiver, feeling exposed, feeling dirty, feeling _scared_.

The tongue in his ass is gone, and there's a bit of a lull. Adam pulls his cock out of Chris' throat but leave the head on Chris' tongue.

Adam yanks on Chris' hair. "Lick my dick."

Chris is too gone to disobey. He does his best to lap at the head of Adam's cock, but he isn't doing well. He's drooling, barely able to get the pre-come that's leaking from the tip.

Then there's a shooting pain in his ass.

He pulls away from Adam and looks back at Frank, watching his hips sink closer and closer to Chris' ass. Chris sniffs, looking up at Frank.

Frank doesn't meet his eyes. He smacks Chris' ass and Adam grab's Chris' head, turning him back to focus on his cock. Frank gets deep into Chris' ass and Adam's cock gets deep into his throat.

Frank doesn't move; he takes a deep breath and squeezes Chris' cheeks. 

"How is he?" Adam breathes. "His throat is fucking unreal."

Frank glances up at him. "No way it's a good as his ass. Absolutely no way."

"Really?" Adam asks.

"Fuck, yeah. Fuck, he's tight." Frank groans and tosses his head back, barely moving his hips. Chris moans against Adam's groin. 

"Fuck 'im!" 

Frank pulls back and slams his hips in again, not waiting for Chris to get used to the feeling, not hesitating to make sure Chris is okay. Chris is such a sweet boy, but this isn't his pleasure. His pleasure doesn't matter now; Frank's does, no matter how close he is already.

"Oh, fuck  _yeah_ ," Adam moans, relishing in the screams that Chris elicits around his cock. "Whatever you're doin', keep doin' it, Frank."

Frank moans, leaning back a little and slapping Chris' ass, which is turning a lovely shade of red. It jiggles and makes Chris tighten around Frank's cock, which, in turn, makes Frank smack him again. He grips Chris' hair and says venomously, "Fuck yeah, take it, bitch. Fuck, I bet you love this shit. You love gettin' your ass slapped.  _Fuck_ , your ass is so tight."

Adam angles his hips so he can thrust right into Chris' throat. He pulls back just barely enough to let Chris breathe, then goes right back to slamming in and out of his throat. Chris is drooling, coughing, screaming around him, his spit falling down to the floor and pooling at Adam's knees. Frank falls forward and keeps a tight grip in Chris' hair, pulling hard at the root to cause Chris a bite of pain.

"Fuck, I  _know_ you haven't been fucked before, but this ass is asking for it," Frank hisses in his ear. "It's asking to get fucked and destroyed. It's asking for it, babe. We couldn't resist it. You gotta not wear those tight-ass pants that show everything off anymore. That shit is so fucking hot, and the way you moan? I know you try to act like an innocent little angel, but this ass is downright  _sinful_."

Frank knows he sounds corny; his dirty talk always has. But Chris' ass is so warm and tight and inviting that he doesn't care. "Fuck, Chris, it's  _too_ tight,  _fuck_!" Frank shouts in Chris' ear, emptying himself inside Chris. Chris sobs when he feels the warm liquid flow into him. It feels like acid.

He barely registers the shout from Adam until his nose is uncomfortably buried in Adam's pubic hair and there's warm liquid filling his throat. It makes his eyes burn and tears escape, falling down his cheeks. He feels revolted.

Adam yanks his cock out and slaps Chris' face hard enough to send him falling to the floor. Chris' chest heaves as he sobs in a puddle of his own spit and Adam's come dribbles out of his mouth. Adam reaches down and grips Chris' chin tight.

"Swallow it," he orders. Chris tries his best, but the gag in his mouth prevents him from being able to. He swallows as much as he can, but he earns another smack from Adam. Frank spanks him again, wiping his come around Chris' hole and then stuffing himself into his pants. 

"That's all the lube he's getting, right guys?" Frank asks the crowd. Almost all of the boys are masturbating; some inside of their pants, some outside. 

"I wanna go next," Jake says, but Frank holds his hand up. 

"Not yet, kid. First, I wanna soften him up a bit," Frank says, reaching down and yanking Chris' jeans off the rest of the way. He spanks Chris hard and says, "On your knees, now."

Chris struggles to get to his knees, with his hands behind his back, making it extra hard. He finally is on his knees with his head lowered, not daring to look up. Frank circles around to Chris' head and grabs him by the hair, forcing him to make eye contact. 

Chris' eyes are red, but his face is not as red as Frank wants. He wants to see him get destroyed, and he wants to be able to see it on his  _face_. Frank reaches down and grabs the riding crop. Chris whimpers and shakes his head.

"Pueez, on't," Chris mumbles. 

Jake walks forward and smacks Chris' ass. Chris whines and his hole visibly tightens. Jakes moans, "Frank, can you hurry the hell up? I wanna fuck him."

"You're like a toddler. Be patient," Frank scolds. Frank leans over and inspects the redness of Chris' ass. "Not red enough." He reaches back and spanks Chris with the back of his hand, twice on each cheek. The crowd cheers him on, urging Frank to spank him harder, while Chris cries out behind the gag. 

"I think he needs more... encouragement," Adam says, motioning to the bag. Jonah steps across the bathroom floor and digs into it.

"What're we thinking, guys?" Jonah asks. "Cock ring? Bullet vibrator?" 

"Definitely," Peter says, before going back to kissing Diego.

"Hey, calm down, you two," Frank scolds them. "You two are gonna wanna go inside him together, right?"

Diego arches his brows. "Like... at the same time?"

Frank shrugs. "If you guys wait to go last, I'm sure he'll be open enough."

Peter smirks and looks at Diego, who nods. Frank looks back over at Jonah, who is now retrieving a tight metal cock ring and a bullet vibrator with a ring to lock onto Chris' penis with. Jonah slides under Chris and clasps the ring around Chris' balls. Chris screams at the tight fit that squeezes his testicles, making them look almost purple. Jonah rings the vibrator around Chris' cock and turns it onto the second highest frequency. 

Chris arches his back and thrusts his hips up into open air. Frank smirks and runs the riding crop along Chris' back, while Jonah stands up and waits for Frank to begin. Chris moans and whimpers and pushes his forehead against Frank's thigh, looking up with pleading eyes. Frank can see it in Chris eyes; he  _hates_ himself right now, but he wants it. The drug's taking full effect, making every nerve in his body sing. But Chris wants none of this, and Frank can see that. A big part of him hates how much it turns him on. But he's not listening to that part of him right now.

Frank runs the length of the riding crop between Chris' cheeks, and Chris moves back on it, whimpering, silently begging for more.

"What a fucking  _whore_ ," Alec calls out. "Dirty fuckin' whore, I knew he wanted it."

Chris shakes his head and sobs, looking at Alec as a tear runs down his eye. Alec steps forward and Frank, still running the crop teasingly along Chris' hole, quirks his head to the side. 

"You two kind of look alike," Frank comments. "I'd love to see you fuck him next."

"Hey!" Jake says, stepping forward. "I'm next."

"Wait your turn, you little shit," Alec says.

"He has more than one hole for you to use," Frank says. "Now step back. I'll let you know when you can go."

They both step back as Frank reaches his hand back and smacks the crop across Chris' ass. Chris screams, his face buried in Frank's thigh. Frank relishes in it, feeling a pleasure not from his groin, but from the pit of his stomach, burn inside him. He smacks Chris again, and Chris screams again. The crop comes down right on a welt that formed from Frank's spanking and Chris's entire body lifts off the ground. 

Frank leans down and says right in Chris' ear, "I'm gonna hit you 'til you're quiet." 

Chris goes still and Frank hits him again with the crop. He doesn't let up, focusing solely on Chris' ass and the tops of his thighs. The tops of his thighs are where Chris screams the loudest, sobbing loudly and begging in slurred, unintelligible words for Frank to stop. Frank doesn't listen and goes back to spanking Chris until his ass is red and bruised and almost bleeding. He stops there, despite Chris still sobbing. 

"Frank, are you  _done_ yet?" Jake whines. "I'm already close, let me fuck him."

Frank wipes the sweat from his forehead and nods. He looks over at Alec, then at Jake, and says, "Go ahead."

Alec steps forward and yanks his jeans down, shoving his cock into Chris' mouth. Chris is drooling from crying so much already, so the tight, wet warmth of his throat makes Alec come within minutes of fucking his throat. Jake, on the other hand, takes his time as Jonah steps up to Chris' mouth and pushes himself in to the hilt. 

Jake practically mounts himself on Chris' ass, pummeling into Chris with every stroke of his cock. Chris is screaming in his throat; his entire body is thrashing and he's struggling. Frank reaches down and pinches a welt on Chris' ass and that makes Chris go still. 

"Hold on. I have an idea." Jonah pulls out of Chris' mouth, who coughs and drools. Jonah reaches down and undoes the bondage around Chris' wrists. Frank steps forward immediately and grabs Chris' wrists as tight as he can. Jake pulls out and watches the two older men.

"Flip him over," Jonah instructs Frank, and together they flip Chris onto his back. When he's lying on his back on the ground, Jonah quickly ties the black band around his wrists again, tighter than before. He then sits on the ground and hoists Chris up, lowering Chris onto his cock. The crowd of men cheers him on, and then Jonah looks up at Jake and motions with his head for Jake to join him on the ground.

"What-"

Jonah reaches down and pulls up Chris' sac, revealing Chris' hole. "Come on in."

Adam arches his brow from where he's leaning against the sinks. "Think he's stretched enough for that?"

Jonah shrugs. "Who cares?"

Jake doesn't need a further invitation; he gets onto his knees and pushes Chris' ass further apart, pushing his cock up in alongside Jonah's. It's a very snug fit; they barely have any room to move. But Chris' screams are all they need to push in anyway.

They build a rhythm where Jonah slides out as Jake thrusts in, and vice-versa. Chris' head falls back on Jonah's shoulder and he weeps softly, whimpering when they graze his prostate and there's a sudden spike in the intensity of the vibrator on his cock.

Jonah groans as he comes first, moaning right in Chris' ear. He rolls out from underneath Chris and Jake pushes Chris onto his back, pushing his legs up to his chest and slamming into him. Seth, Diego's friend from Brazil, steps forward. 

"You wanna go, Belo?"

" _Enough_ with the nicknames, Frank," Diego warns. 

Seth taps Jake on the shoulder, who looks up at him. "I wanna look at his face while I do it. Turn him over," Seth says.

Jake pulls out, proving to last much longer than he expected himself to, and waits for Seth to lie down under Chris. Jake shoves him back up and Seth pushes into him, then Jake is right behind him and pushes into Chris again. Chris' face is red and his eyes are bloodshot and he stares down at Seth with pleading eyes. Seth leans up and kisses Chris' forehead, whispering, "None of us are sorry for this, hope you know."

Chris squeezes his eyes shut as Seth and Jake pound into him, crying out and moaning and looking around the room to see who is going to be stepping up next.

His eyes fall on Paul, a British extra who is known for bragging about having the largest penis of anyone he knows. And Chris looks at Paul's crotch and he's stroking his cock and, yeah, he's probably not lying about having the biggest dick of anyone he knows. 

Paul makes eye contact with Chris, who hangs his head and closes his eyes as the two men inside of him slam away. But then his head his being grabbed and he's making eye contact with Paul, who is being handed something from someone (probably Frank).

"Fucking sexy little pig," Paul says, slapping his face. "Let's turn you into a real piggy." 

Chris sees him holding what looks like a leather strap with two prongs at the end of a metal hook. He shakes his head but then something is being clasped around his neck and a strap is being lain across his head and the two prongs are biting into the sides of his nostrils. He's in so much pain, mixed with high pleasure from the two men in his ass and the vibrator on his cock. There's laughing and jeering coming from all around him, and he swears there must be more men in the bathroom than he thought before. Paul's cock is in his throat in seconds and his balls are slapping Chris' chin with every thrust. 

Jake begins snapping his hips harder and harder, and then he's coming, emptying himself with a huge load inside of Chris. Chris cries when he feels it leak down his thighs, and he makes a weak attempt to push Paul off of him, which is only met with Paul grinding his cock into Chris' throat, running his fingers on the bulge that forms against the surface of Chris' neck. 

"Who hasn't had a turn yet?" Frank asks the crowd. "Only you two?" Frank asks Diego and Peter, who both nod. "Alright, you two are next. Then we gotta get the bodyguards."

 _Of course_ , Chris thinks to himself.

He barely feels Seth's come inside him and doesn't even really know Seth came until he lifts Chris up and rolls out from under him. Chris feels the come leaking down onto the ground below him. 

"Fuck, someone take a picture of  _that_ ," Alec says. 

"Oh, trust me. We got it," Adam says, and Chris knows he's being recorded.

Paul's still fucking Chris' throat by the time Peter is kneeling behind him. But before he pushes into Chris, he stops. 

"Wait. What about Sebastian?"

Chris' head snaps back and he pulls himself off Paul's cock, looking directly at Frank. Frank sighs.

"I don't know if he'll want to go now. Look how disgusting Chris' hole is. I mean,  _we all_ love it, but who knows about Sebastian?"

"Give him some of the drug," Adam suggests. 

Frank laughs. "I gave literally all of it to him," he says, pointing at Chris. "But I think Sebastian can be... persuaded. One of you go get him."

Jake quickly leaves the bathroom and Chris begins sobbing, while Paul's cock is in his throat once more. Peter pushes into him and Diego slides up into him from below and he feels numb from all of it. He feels disgusting, useless, dirty. 

He wants to die.

Paul empties himself in Chris' throat and rips the gag forcefully out of Chris' mouth, snapping Chris' lower jaw up and ordering him to swallow the load Paul has given him.

"Say 'thank you'," Paul orders. 

"Please-"

"Say it."

"Thank you."

"Good boy." Paul smacks Chris across the face again.

Chris' voice is hoarse, and his throat is raw. He wants this to be over already. But who knows how much longer he's going to be here?"

"Fuck, he's so warm, so wet from all this come. What a stupid little slut," Peter says.

"You need to work on your dirty talk," Frank says offhandedly, and receives a middle finger from Peter.

Diego whines high in his throat and comes deep inside Chris, and Peter is close behind. But by the time Peter is pulling out of Chris, the door is opening.

"...What the fuck?" 

Chris looks over at the door. Sebastian is wide-eyed, staring at the scene in front of him, looking at all the men around him. Alec and Adam step outside to allow the bodyguards into the bathroom.

"Holy shit," one of them comments. "You guys weren't playin' around."

Chris ducks his head.

"You guys go ahead, have some fun. A token of our appreciation."

The shorts, stockier bodyguard looks at Frank. "Is he... y'know,  _open_ enough for both of us?" 

Frank rolls Chris over onto his back and yanks his legs up, exposing Chris' hole. Chris' hole is leaking with come, gaping from the stretch, and it tightens up when the cold air hits it. Frank rips the bullet vibrator off Chris' cock and gives his cock a rough tug, making Chris whimper. 

"Looks open to me," says the taller, slimmer bodyguard. 

"Look too open to be nice," says the smaller one.

Frank snaps at Jonah, "Hand me the baton."

Jonah tosses it to Frank, who then shoves it deep into Chris.

"No, please,-!"

Chris' sentence is cut off by a scream when Frank turns on the baton, sending an electric shock throughout Chris' body. He doesn't let up, and fucks the baton in and out of Chris for a few seconds, then tosses it to the side. Chris twitches and jolts and his hole tightens up nearly to its previous state.

"Should be good to go now," Frank says, wiping the come from Chris' hole off on his jeans. The bodyguards take their positions, the stocky one under Chris and the slim one on top, and push into Chris, who screams at the intrusion. 

Frank walks over to a stunned Sebastian. Sebastian stares at him.

"What the fuck is this?"

"What the hell do you think it is, Sebastian?"

"Does he...  _want_ this?"

Frank purses his lips. He  _could_ tell Sebastian the truth, but he'd surely go for help for Chris. Frank can't have that. So, he decides to lie.

"He asked for it."

Sebastian stares at Chris, who is crying in pain as the two men fuck into him, and Sebastian looks back at Frank. "You sure?"

"Safeword has yet to be uttered, Seb."

Frank inches closer to Sebastian, then dips and murmurs in his ear, "I know you look at him. I know you want him. And he wants you; he told me. I'm his friend, after all. He likes you, Sebastian. And he's living his biggest fantasy. He's servicing as many men as I could find. He's being called a dirty whore, filthy slut, all that shit. He loves it. Only thing we haven't done yet is choke him. Don't you want to be a part of that?"

Sebastian pulls back and looks at Frank, then at Chris, then at Frank. "I... If he wants it. But I don't... I..."

"C'mon, Sebastian. I know how much you like him. Help him live his fantasy."

The two bodyguards groan and come deep in Chris at the same time. They pull out of him and Chris drops to the floor, curling up in on himself.

Sebastian walks over to him and rolls Chris onto his back.

"He wants this gag, too," Frank says, tossing Sebastian the spider gag again. Chris' vision is blurry, but when he feels the familiar snap of the gag in his mouth, he screams and thrashes.

Sebastian looks back at Frank, who gives him a thumbs-up. Sebastian cups Chris' face and says, "I'm here, Chris. I'm here."

Chris opens his eyes and blinks. His eyes connect with Sebastian and immediately he's sobbing. Sebastian doesn't know why, but he thinks it might be part of the fantasy. The idea that Chris has a fantasy to literally cry for cock is... possibly the hottest thing Sebastian's ever heard of. So his cock, which is already leaking, is in Chris within seconds.

Sebastian arches his back and moans, then begins thrusting deep into Chris. "I can't... believe... this is one of your fantasies,  _fuck_."

Chris' eyes widen and he shakes his head. 

"We all have them, but," Sebastian moans, " _fuck_ , I didn't know you were a fucking  _whore_."

Chris' head rolls back.

Sebastian leans down and kisses Chris' nipple. "You're filthy, y'know that? Dirty." Sebastian kisses Chris' exposed neck. "You want to be used like this, I know."

Chris shakes his head. He moans and arches when Sebastian hits his prostate, and pleads with Sebastian with his eyes to stop. 

"You want me to choke you, I know. I can do that, baby, if you want."

Before Chris can shake his head, Sebastian's hands are around his neck. Hoots and hollers arise from the crowd of men. Chris coughs and trashes, his head smacking against the cold floor. 

"You fucking love that, don't you,  _fuck_ ," Sebastian moans. He tunes out the other men and focuses on Chris. Chris' face is already red and tear-soaked, but know he's going purple. Chris' eyes close and Sebastian rips his hands away, letting Chris take in a deep breath. He tightens and arches his back, making Sebastian push his shoulders down and mount him, throwing Chris' legs over his shoulders while he fucks him.

"You should've just fucking told me you wanted to be used," Sebastian seethes. "I have to walk in and see you giving yourself to all these men? I fucking  _love_ you, Chris, and you whore yourself around? You're fucking  _filthy_."

Chris shakes his head, but then Sebastian's slamming hard against his prostate and his head rolls back. Sebastian loosens the cock ring and tosses it to the side and grips Chris' cock, stroking it hard.

Chris screams and arches his back and comes within seconds. His come flies all over his chest, his face, the floor above his head, and even in his hair. Sebastian reaches down and gathers Chris' come in his fingers, shoving them down Chris' throat through the gag. 

Chris chokes and sobs, wanting nothing more than to beg Sebastian to help him. But the way his cries and looks at Sebastian is too much, and Sebastian comes, ripping his cock out and cumming right on Chris' face.

The crowd practically cheers for Sebastian, who stuffs himself in his pants and leaves without another word.

Frank steps forward and pulls Chris' legs back again. Adam crouches down with his phone as Frank spreads Chris' hole, shoving his fingers in and pulling out the semen that's deep inside him. Frank adds two more fingers, and then the camera zeroes in and Frank pushes his thumb in along with all his fingers, curling slowly into a fist that he shoves deep into Chris. Chris screams, and his vision nearly goes black.

Frank pulls his fist out slowly and Chris' gape tightens back up, the come dripping from his red, irritated, tortured hole. 

The men file out of the room then, leaving only Frank and Jonah with Chris. Jonah unties the rope from Chris' wrists and pulls the gage and nose hook off Chris' face. Jonah exits the bathroom as well, leaving Frank alone.

Chris is on his back, panting and looking up at Chris. He's sobbing quietly, curling in on himself, but Frank pats his head gently.

Chris rolls over onto his hands and knees and whimpers, "Please, Frank, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, I'm sorry, but please stop, I can't do this anymore. Just-Just kill me, or whatever, use me, I don't care, just please,  _please-"_

Chris' voice is far too hoarse. His throat is rubbed rawer with every word he says. Frank cups his chin and rubs the tears that fall down.

"Look up at me," Frank orders. Chris obeys, staring up at Frank with wide, bloodshot, teary eyes, his cheeks raw and red and bruised from the smacking, his lips chapped and raw and cracking. "We did this because we wanted to. We took your innocence away and now we better not see that shy, sweet, perfect little angel anymore. You keep wearing those tight clothes and I'm gonna fuck you again. Maybe not the rest of them, since they're outta here after today, but I will."

Chris whimpers and nods. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing."

Chris bites his lip. Frank takes off his shirt, leaving on only his tank top and his jeans, and gathers Chris' jeans and boxers from the floor. He helps Chris put them on, while Chris sobs as the rough material runs over the welts and bruises on his ass and thighs. 

"That'll be hard to film with tomorrow."

Chris sniffles. He stares at Frank, and says in a gruff voice, "You...  _gangraped_ me."

Frank sighs. Finally, it's hitting him. It's gonna be a shitting realization. 

"I guess so. But we also filmed it. And if you say anything to anyone, I'm releasing that film to the world and ruining your life, got it?"

Chris leans against the sink then, and empties the contents of his stomach into it. It's mostly bile, but... Chris can taste it. There's semen in it, too. He feels vile and disgusting and used and he wants to die.

"Please, Frank, please, don't do this to me."

"I won't. If you keep your mouth shut."

"I..."

"Don't tell anyone. Not even Sebastian."

Chris looks up at Frank with tears streaming down his face. "What am I supposed to do, Frank? I don't make the tight costumes, I don't make the tight outfits. I have to wear them, it's not my fault."

Frank shrugs. "What you wore tonight was pretty tight on you. You made  _that_ choice."

Chris sobs. "Frank,  _please_."

"Just don't say anything. Simple as that."

Chris sobs. He collapses onto the ground and crawls on his knees over to Frank. "Frank, I'm  _begging_ you, don't release that tape, I... I won't tell anyone but I can't live with that looming over me. I can't."

Frank runs his fingers gently through Chris' hair. Chris leans into the touched, having been handled to roughly over the past couple of hours, he's been craving a gentle touch. Frank sighs. "Okay. I won't release it. On one condition."

Chris blinks. "Frank-"

"If I want to fuck you, you'll let me. Whenever I want. I won't invite anyone over to fuck you, too. Maybe Sebastian, if you're good. But if I want it, you'll give it to me."

Chris' lip quivers. "Frank, I... I..."

"Do that for me, and I'll delete the film from my phone. I'll probably save some screenshots onto my computer, I'm not gonna lie, but I'll take it off my phone so no one can get access to it."

Chris sobs, and stares at the ground. His chest heaves and he sits back on his heels, burying his head in his hands. Frank runs his fingers soothingly through Chris' hair until Chris is done.

Chris wraps his arms around Frank's waist and buried his face into Frank's stomach. "...Please, don't do this to me again,  _please_ , I promise I'll do whatever you want to me if you never do this to me again."

Frank smiles and tilts Chris' head back in his hands. "It's a deal."

Chris breaks down then, collapsing to the ground and sobbing. Frank crouches down and runs his hand up and down Chris' back soothingly. 

This is better than anything Frank could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100000% garbage and I'm sorry.


End file.
